


迪纳摩故事

by Dengken



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dengken/pseuds/Dengken
Summary: 本命cp查理笛他们在萨格勒布迪纳摩时期的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看到贴吧有帖子说过他们见面第二天就一起去喝酒了  
> 其他都是编的啦，ooc属于我  
> 尽力写的专业一点（还是需要多补课  
> 爱他们  
> （竟然没有搜到查理笛的tag只好自己敲？）

卢卡莫德里奇来到迪纳摩的第一天，韦德兰乔尔卢卡就注意到了这个金发的小个子，就一个十五岁的少年来说，他可是够瘦小的。据说他来自扎达尔，那倒也难怪，可能是难民营里长大的吧，该死的战争里，能活下来已经很幸运了。  
第二天训练的时候，很偶然地，乔尔卢卡发现为什么那个小个子不管做什么都在自己眼前  
嘿，乔尔卢卡发现那个小个子看起来那么瘦弱，体能倒也还可以，长跑练习的时候也是一圈不落，最后竟然比乔尔卢卡自己还要快。  
休息的时候没有人和他一起，老队员三五成群地聊天玩闹，小个子独自一人坐在一只皮球上，背对着大家  
传球练习的时候没有人和新来的组队，小个子只好一个人去绕杆。脚法很熟练，乔尔卢卡看的有些发呆  
第二天训练结束的时候，卢卡依然一个人走在队伍的最后，乔尔卢卡突然觉得自己的鞋带有必要重新系一下，所以蹲下来，等到卢卡走过来的时候，他抬头看了一眼，他的眼睛真大啊，他想。  
卢卡显得有些紧张，嘿，他捋了下头发，你还好吗。  
怎么了，我不过是在系鞋带，乔尔卢卡想，但他说的是，我脚踝有点不舒服  
要帮忙吗，卢卡伸出手准备拉这个黑发的大家伙起来  
没事啦，一点小问题，乔尔卢卡很豪气地站起来  
要叫队医吗，卢卡还是有点不放心  
喂，乔尔卢卡说，要一起去喝一杯吗  
啊？卢卡怀疑自己听错了  
走吧走吧，我知道萨格勒布最好的酒吧。

一直到他跟在那个热情的新队友身后穿过大街小巷来到一条灯红酒绿的街，进了一家灯红酒绿的店，黑发深眸的家伙很熟睐地跟店里的人打着招呼，又抱过来一堆瓶子之后，卢卡才稍稍有点反应过来发生了什么。他有点羞涩地介绍了下自己，对方却一副已经熟识的样子，并开始说起了伊利卡大街  
后来他们又说起那届了不起的世界杯，说起苏克和博班，说起各自喜欢的球星，说起在各自青训营的故事  
我就在迪纳摩青训营长大，我对萨格勒布可熟啦，乔尔卢卡自豪地说，我可是萨格勒布地头蛇，跟我在一起没人会欺负你的  
卢卡被他这句话笑到呛了喉咙，他一边咳一边继续笑着。他已经很久没有这么开心了。  
那天他们一直待到店里打烊，看来地头蛇在这家店也并没有什么特权，乔尔卢卡已经醉的有些东倒西歪了，卢卡扶着他的肩膀。他趁机把下巴在小个子的金发上蹭了蹭，真软啊，他想。  
回去的时候街道上已经没有多少行人了，冷冷清清的，乔尔卢卡开始大声唱歌，  
卢卡一开始只是吃吃的笑，后来索性和黑发男孩一起唱起来。  
风吹的乔尔卢卡有些晕乎乎，不该喝那么多的，他想。这条街路灯有几盏坏了，他脚步踉跄了几下  
你脚踝还好吗，卢卡赶紧扶住他  
乔尔卢卡觉得自己开心到站不住了，他搭着金发男孩的肩膀，卢卡，他打了一个嗝，你真是个好人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于童年，进球，和拥抱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我并不知道第一个卢卡的第一个进球是什么样的，就当作是平行宇宙好了  
> 希望查理同学下一次更加主动一点！

几乎是毫无征兆地，那天他们像往常一样在训练结束后并排坐在场地中间休息，两个人都在微微地喘气，头发被汗水粘在额上，傍晚的风温柔地吹着，卢卡突然说起了童年。说起了家族里的另一位卢卡，他的爷爷。说起战争。我们其实并不是扎达尔人，他说，我们是逃难过去的。战争对于一个不到十岁的孩子来说是亲人的死亡，是饥饿和恐惧，是和同样食不果腹仓皇逃命的人们挤在破旧的汽车旅馆里。深夜里常常能听到压低了的抽泣。足球是黑暗日子里的唯一光亮，  
我除了想着吃饭和睡觉就想着踢球，有时和大家一起踢球的时候就可以忘记害怕了。但是我们很难找到场地，卢卡平静地说，他转过头，与乔尔卢卡的深色眼眸对视，有一次我们找到了一片操场，可是下午再去的时候它已经被轰炸的坑坑洼洼了。  
乔尔卢卡沉默地听着，他很想抱住身边的金发少年，抱得越紧越好，他甚至已经伸出了胳膊，可是看到卢卡平静的眼神，他最终只是轻轻拍拍对方的肩膀。现在一切都好了，再也不会有战争了，他说，你可以一直踢球，在这，和我，我是说，和大家一起。  
卢卡拍拍他的手，走吧，我们去冲个澡。  
另一方面，卢卡对俱乐部的环境适应的很快，大家都开始喜欢上了这个大眼睛的金发少年。他没过多久就进入了首发阵容，并在一次与同城俱乐部萨佩利克的联赛比赛中打进了第一个进球。那是一脚漂亮的远射，对方从后卫到守门员都未曾预料到会有那个距离和角度的射门，皮球入网之后他们还都愣在原地，卢卡已经跑到场边，激动地来了个后空翻。乔尔卢卡跑过去庆祝的时候，卢卡早已被兴奋的队友团团围住，他只好搂住了几个站在外围的队友。被围在中间的得分手扭头看到了外面的黑发家伙，他亮晶晶的眼睛里满是喜意：查理！我进球了！  
那天的比赛迪纳摩2-1赢了萨佩斯克，大家在更衣室里庆祝一番后，卢卡二人组躲开了队友的邀请，去了他们常去的酒吧，两人又待到了打烊，酩酊大醉，快乐得要命，回去的路上又唱又跳。为并不好笑的俏皮话放声大笑，乔尔卢卡夸赞了卢卡的那个进球，萨佩斯克那帮家伙都傻了，那个守门员，叫什么来着，就愣在那好像给施了什么咒语，我说卢奇亚诺，回头他们该专门研究你了，欸，到底叫什么来着，那个守门员到底叫什么，我之前对他的名字可熟了，就是...  
乔尔卢卡还在苦苦思索那个倒霉门将的名字，卢卡走在他前面大声地唱着歌，突然他停下来，转向乔尔卢卡，喂！查理！他大声喊，我进了球，你都不来个拥抱吗！  
乔尔卢卡有点愣住了，他想解释一下自己跑过去的时候已经失去了最佳位置，正准备开口，扑上来的金色脑袋和绕在他脖子上的胳膊让他顿时忘了自己要说什么。卢卡整个人挂在了大个子后卫的身上，他傻笑着，查理，我好高兴啊。乔尔卢卡紧紧抱住卢卡的腰，他期待这个时刻已经很久了，我也是，卢奇亚诺，他轻声说，我比你更高兴。


End file.
